


Spider-Man RP Starter C:

by WinterScars



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterScars/pseuds/WinterScars
Summary: Open for use throughout your roleplaying, but don't forget to give me credit!





	Spider-Man RP Starter C:

It was the beginning of Autumn. It was pretty cold, but it didn't matter. It was a slow day at the Avengers facility.. The weather was steady a few clouds lingered in the sky for now in a way that could be complexly interpreted good or bad… It wasn't one of those rainy days that made the team train harder, it was just like any other day. While the team was unusually tenser, since the re-union of the team as a hole it had put Stark on edge and Peter knew that. Though it should have effect or at least bother Peter.. it did not. He couldn’t bring himself to complain or see anything troublesome about the situation right now, but perhaps it was because he had something else on his mind altogether. Sitting upon the facilities roof he had taken the liberty to leave his mask resting upon his lifted knee while the other hung loose off the rooftop. Hair messy and face slightly sweaty. After he had graduated he finally took up the offer and became an Avenger. It was certainly not like he imagined when he first joined but it was still an accomplishment that got him giddy as if it was the first day. 

It wasn’t until he heard the door creaking behind him that he turned his head and clumsily allowed his hands to slip behind him and off the building, reacting quickly he was quick to pull himself up with his legs in time to see who had opened the door. “Hey.” He began nonchalantly. Even as a new adult he still managed to have his moments.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the beginning of Autumn. It was pretty cold, but it didn't matter. It was a busy day and people rushed everywhere in the center of New York. After all it was well known as the city that never slept. Many cars drove pass the building. The weather was steady a few clouds lingered in the sky for now in a way that could be complexly interpreted good or bad… It wasn't one of those rainy days, it was just another still day. The people were unusually calmer, however nothing out of the ordinary when it came to the usual crimes of robbery and alley fights, besides Peter couldn’t bring himself to focus right now from where he sat on top of the building he lived in. Hair messy and in a pair of simple jeans, sneakers and a simple gray long sleeve shirt. Though his eyes wandered the streets below with the occasional glance to the sky he was holding a vape between his middle and index finger he started smoking once he finished up high-school, though it wasn’t a tar filled cigarette, he saw no point to explain the difference to those he knew would call it just as bad. With a final inhale filling his mouth with a sweet fruit flavor he tucked the object away into his pocket and swung his legs back from the edge of the building and headed back inside.


End file.
